And so the Lion left the lamb
by NattiZ
Summary: Edward left Bella in New moon. Slowly, she starts to bond with Jacob and even though Bella doesn't love him, she marries him and starts to heal. But what happens when Jacob starts abusing her? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Summery:**

Edward left Bella in New moon. Slowly, she starts to bond with Jacob and even though Bella doesn't love him, she marries him and starts to heal. But what happens when Jacob starts abusing her? ExB

**BPOV**

He used to love me. He really did. And even though I didn't feel the same, he was my best friend. When he smiled, I smiled. When he cried, I cried, thats why I decided to marry him. Because he loved _me _so much, and I couldn't stand to see him hurt.

He used to take me places and he used to take away the pain I felt after _he _left. Thats how I always referred to _him,_ it hurt to much to think _his _name.

Jacob used to kiss me tenderly on my head and stroke the contours of my cheek and whisper "I love you" in my ear.

But that all changed. It was a hot day and Id dazed of in the garden while reading "_Wuthering heights" _for what must have been the one hundredth time.

Thats when Jacob came home.

"I told you to have dinner ready when I arrived!"

I jumped at the sound of my husbands voice.

"Sorry, I was just reading and lost track of time, Ill get it done right away." I said and got up to go to the kitchen, but a firm hand gripped hold of my wrist.

I turned my head to face him, but before I could react I felt a strong fist smash against my jaw at full force. I must have screamed, I'm sure I did, but all I could hear was the sickening crunch as my jawbone snapped.

"You Idiot!" he roared and started slapping me repetitively over my face.

That was the day the abuse started

**I stared **at my reflection in the mirror, trying to spread the foundation evenly over my face to cover up the blanket of bruises that layed scattered across my face. Usually, I didn't bother to cover them, but Charlie was visiting later, and he couldn't know what went on when me and Jacob were alone, no one could.

Jacob had been beating me almost every day for about three months now, and it had started to take its toll on me. I rarely ate and I had lost a lot of weight. My usually thick, brown hair had lost all of its shine and my eyes looked dead.

But none of this mattered.

I had lost all reason for living. First, the only man Id ever _truly _loved had left me, crushing me into thousands of pieces. Then, the man who had glued me back together, piece by piece, had thrown me back down, smashing the shards of my heart.

I might as well been dead.

But one thing stopped me from ending it.

Because everything Jacob slapped me across the face or kicked me in the stomach, I heard _his _voice. Not Jacobs, but _his._ The soft, musical voice of my angel. _He _told me stay with him. Every time I slipped into unconsciousness, _he _told me to hold on. When ever I thought I was going to die, _he _told me he still loved me.

And although _he_ was just an illusion, I couldn't disobey his voice.

A loud banging on the door pulled me back down to reality. It was Jacob.

"Let me in", he hissed. He couldn't yell, because the pack were nearby, they might hear him if he was to loud.

I darted to the door to unlock it, any delay could set him off.

"Charlie will be here soon, I just wanted to check you'd covered up your _face."_ He said the last word with great disgust and I bit my lip. At least it was only verbal. Verbal abuse was easier, I could filter it away, pretend not to hear it.

We both heard the doorbell from downstairs and I instantly rushed down the stairs to get the door. I pulled the handle down, forced a false smile upon my lips and pulled.

**So please, let me know what you think! I'm already writing the next chapter and should have it up by tomorrow if I get a few reviews ;) (Please, no flames, I except if you don't like everything about the story, but please be fair :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

_I pulled the handle down, forced a false smile upon my lips and opened the door. _

"Hi Dad, please, come in!" I said and tried to sound cheerful.

He smiled at me and pulled me in to a light hug and gasped as he touched my battered shoulder. But he misunderstood my gasp and laughed.

"Not used to seeing me show my feelings? Thats what being apart does to you", he said brightly and I couldn't do anything but smile back at him as I moved out of the way to let him in.

"Jacob!" He said with a bright smile upon his face as they shook hands.

"Good to see you again, Charlie!" He said and I had to bite my lip to stop tears forming in my eyes, because whenever we were out on the streets, or just around other people, Jacob would act like he used to. The _old Jacob_, the loving and careful Jacob.

I missed _my Jacob._

"Bella, don't just stand their, go and fetch some coffee!" Jacob said in a bright tone, but I knew what would happen tonight if I didn't listen, so I hurried into the kitchen to make the drinks.

-

I grabbed hold of the tray with three steaming cups of coffee resting on it, and made my way into the living room, were the two men were sitting, discussing the latest baseball game.

"About time" Jacob growled, to low for Charlie to hear. I gulped and leaned forward to give Charlie his cup.

"Thanks", he said and gave me another childish grin, so I forced my lips to smile back at him yet again.

I got up, and walked briskly over to Jacob, not wanting him to have a reason to get mad at me. I stretched my arm forwards to pass Jacob his cup, but all of a sudden my foot gave way and I collapsed into Jacobs knee, covering us both in the hot drink.

"You idiot, just wait until Charlie leaves" he breathed in my ear.

The coffee was burning against my skin, but his words sent shivers down my spine.

"Is everything okay over there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, everything fine, but you might want to go home Charlie, it will take some time to clear this mess up", Jacob said through his teeth, trying to control his anger and not burst out of his skin. That one would be hard to explain "Oh, by the way dad, Jakes a werewolf", that wouldn't go down so well.

"Yeah, maby I should, see you soon!"

I closed my eyes as the door closed. Now nothing could keep me safe.

"You, stupid, stupid girl!" Hi hissed as he grabbed hold of my chin, digging his nails deep into my skin.

"I'm sorry, I just tripped a-and..." I couldn't finish the sentence, because he placed his thumb hard against my lip and tears were poring uncontrollably from my eyes.

"Shh... don't cry" he murmured softly as he tightened his grip and sent jolts of pain through my face.

"Jake, p-p-please don't" I whispered, terrified. He had never been like this before.

"Don't what? He sounded calm, but I knew what was about to come.

He lifted his other hand to stroke my hair, grabbed hold of a bunch and pulled.

I screeched as he yanked the hair from its roots.

"Thats it Bella, Scream for me" He said, and loosened the grip on my chin, only to through his fist wright back at my nose, and I'm sure it must have shattered under the force. My nose felt like it was burning and a thick stream of blood started poring down my face.

I felt the nausea hit me and the room started spinning. I shot my hand out to find something to support my weight, but could only feel air. The rusty-salt smell started pulling me down and I started to heave uncontrollably-

"Bella?" Jacob sounded worried. Ha. Jacob, worried about me? If I hadn't been in this situation, I would have laughed, but then I realized, Jacob had never seen me bleed. He didn't know what the smell did to me.

This time I couldn't stop my stomach as it pressed up and I half-chocked on my own vomit as I started throwing up.

I tried to find something to keep my eyes on, to take my mind of what was happening, but my vision started to cloud over. My body went limp and I collapsed into a pile of bones on the ground, not bothering to listen to Jacobs voice. Why should I listen to Jacobs, now that _he _was calling my name? As I slipped into unconsciousness, _his _voice rang in my ears, sounding as if he was next to me.

"_Hold on, stay with me Bella, I love you"_

**Thanks for reading, and please review, If I get a few reviews, I might have the next chapter up later tonight (:**

**Play list:**

**It was all a lie – Evanescence**

**Understanding – Evanescence**

**Hear me – Kelly Clarkson**

**Stockholm syndrome – Muse**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is in Jacobs point of view, and explains why he started beating Bella, thanks "Sweetorbad" for the idea (:**

**JPOV**

"Se you soon, Bells" I whispered in her ear. She was in a deep sleep and morning was just around the corner.

Her lips pulled up into small smile as my hand hovered gently over her cheeks, and I could have sworn her lips formed the words "I love you".

"I'm sorry you can't come with me, my love", I murmured in her ear. The pack had picked up the sent of a vampire and it wasn't a Cullen, so we had to check it out.

"No, Edward, don't leave me again, I still love you, I just said I love you," she gasped in her sleep.

I froze and my mind went blank.

_What?_

_Edward?_

_Edward?_

_No_

_She still loved _him_? _

_What?_

No, she was just sleep talking, I told myself, biting my lip. I knew she had loved him, _really _loved him, probably more then I could comprehend, but she had got over him, _hadn't she?_

I looked at her as she kept whispering the leaches name, begging _it _to stay. Slowly, my mind started piecing things together, how she never sighed my name as we kissed, how she always seemed so reluctant to touch me, I mean, we were married and hadn't even gone further then kissing.

Hadn't she once told me she loved me _like a brother_?

Then it hit me.

She didn't love me.

She never had.

Not like _that, _not in the same way I loved _her._

She still loved that leach, the parasite that killed her heart.

And now he had managed to kill mine, after nearly one year of absence.

The fury rushed through me like a bolt of lightning and I ran out the door, just in time, before I ripped through my skin.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I heard Sam ask.

Crap, Id forgotten about the mind reading thing. But they would never see what had happened, how Bella had tricked me into loving her. Quickly, I started thinking happy thoughts, imagining me and Bella, holding hands, kissing.

I would show her how it felt to be used by your best friend. I would show her what it did to you when the love of your life went behind your back.

**I found this chapter kind of hard to write, because its the first time I've ever tried Jacobs point of view, so let me know what you think (:**

**Playlist:**

**October – Evanescence**

**Never think – Robert Pattinson**

**Never to late – Three days grace**


	4. Chapter 4

_As I slipped into unconsciousness, his voice rang in my ears, sounding as if he was next to me._

"_Hold on, stay with me Bella, I love you"_

_-_

I started to become aware of a pair of hot hands holding on to my body, I guess they were Jacobs. Why couldn't he just let me sleep? Sleep was nice, their was no pain, no anger, no hurt, just dreams. And dreams were good, I saw _him _in my dreams. In my dreams h_e_ never left me.

Once again I let myself drift off, letting the darkness pull me down.

-

"_I love you" he whispered softly to my ear, his marble hands stroking my cheek, sliding down my jawbone and hovering up and down my bare arms. _

"_I love you to" I said and reached up to touch his face, but felt nothing. Panicking, i pulled my hand together, but I ended up with a hand full of sand, and it was slipping through my fingers._

"_No, Edward, please don't leave me again, you have to save me! Help me! Save me from him" I broke down into a pile of sobs as my true love into a mound of earth._

_-_

"Is she alright?"

"Shes screaming"

"Maybe its the morphine wearing of".

"Maybe we should try to wake her up"

Voices from the outside world started to break through my barrier and i lunged my body forwards, gasping for air. It was just a dream. _He _never turned into a pile of sand. _He _hadn't returned.

A short, blond, pale women in her thirties was by my side instantly.

"I think it was just a dream, everything okay now", she said to the man standing behind her.

Okay? I was not okay! My dreams had fooled me again, making me think _he _had cared enough to come back.

But then something hit me, something that should have been my first thought when I woke up.

_Who were these people standing next to me? Where was I?_

I turned around and started to take things in. I was sitting in a small, hard bed with white sheets. The walls were painted in a light shade of gray and an Ivory colored curtain separated me from the rest of the room. It didn't take me long to figure out were I was, I'd been here many times before, Forks hospital. I was out of La Push. I sighed in relief and leaned back down into the bed.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked, her pale pink lips moved softly as she spoke. She seemed like a nice person, caring.

"I'm not sure.. what happened? Why am I here" I knew very well what had happened, but I had to know the cover story.

"Don't you remember? Well, you had a very unlucky trip. Your husband told us you fell down the stairs and bashed your head into the banister", the man spoke this time. He was quit tall, with olive toned skin and thinning black hair with a few stripes of gray in it.

"Were is Jacob now?" I asked, looking around the room. Surely, if he was going to play the role as a worried husband, he would be waiting by my bedside for me to wake up?

"He had to leave, someone named Sam phoned the hospital, telling Jacob to come." the woman told me.

"He seemed very reluctant to leaving," she added quickly as when she saw my confused expression.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not long, just a few hours. But you completely shattered your nose, If I hadn't known better I would have thought someone had punched you in the face" the woman said and I froze for a moment.

"Good thing no one did then" I replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You had a few more bruises on your body, and your jaw looked swollen" she carried on suggestively.

"I'm clumsy and fall down a lot" I said, looking down.

"You know, if you ever want to talk someone, our hospital has a helpline -"

"What are you talking about? Why would I need to talk to someone?" I was starting to panic now, surely they couldn't know! Maybe they were trained to ask the patients these kind of things, that must be it, I thought to myself and tried to calm down.

The nurse looked at me and decided it was time for her to leave.

"If you need anything, just press the buzzer and either me or Edwin will be right here" I flinched as she said the mans name, but nodded and tried to make myself comfortable in the bed.

I had just started to relax wen someone walked into the room

"Hello? Bella, are you awake?"

I froze when I heard Jacobs voice, but realized he couldn't do anything here, we were in a hospital, someone would see.

"In here, Jake" I said, trying to sound alert.

He pulled away the curtains that sealed me away from the rest of the room and walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he knelt down by my bedside.

"As if you you would care" I replied, sourly.

He gave me a worried glance.

"You didn't tell any one, did you?" He asked, fear flashing across his face.

"No"

"Good girl" he whispers and gently stroked my forehead. I flinched away from his touch.

"Well, I'll be off then" he said, and for a moment I saw something in is eyes I hadn't seen for a long time. _My _Jacob. But it finished just as quickly as it appeared. He turned away and I counted his footsteps as he left.

**A/N: This chapter was just a filler, but its necessary for the future chapters ;)**

**I have already decided the main events of the plot, but if you have any requests or ideas, please tell me :)**

**And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**APOV**

-Vision-

_Bella was laying in a hospital bed, her nose swollen double its normal size, her face covered in bruises, her cheekbones were sticking out and her skin had palled. She was surrounded by doctors trying to wake her as she screamed in her sleep._

"_No, Edward, please don't leave me again, you have to save me! Help me! Save me from him!" she yelled, panicking. She shot her hand out in front of her, trying to get a grip of someone ore something._

_She flung forwards and opened her eyes, enlightened with panic._

_-_

My face had frozen in a grimace of horror and chock. What could have happened to her?

"Alice?" Jasper said, and started stroking my arm.

I just stared blankly at him. I had seen my first vision of Bella since Edward had made us leave. At first, Edward had forbidden me to try and see her future, but after four months, I had to try, just to see how she was coping, and had seen... nothing. Nothing at all. It was as if her future had vanished and I couldn't understand why. If she had died I would have seen it.

And I couldn't tell Edward, he had left the family and hardly ever answered his phone. Last I heard he had headed off to Värmland, in Sweden.

And now, several months on, smack bang from the middle of no were, I had a vision of Bella, battered and broken in a hospital, screaming for my brother to save her from _him._ Who was _he_? What had _he _done to Bella? Had some one tried to rape her? Kill her?

"Alice, whats happened? What did you see?" Jasper asked, trying to some sort of response out of me.

"Its Bella" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What about Bella?" He said as he continued to stroke my arm.

"She... I... shes..." I paused for a moment, to collect my thoughts, took an unnecessary deep breath and tried again.

"Well I had a vision of Bella... in a hospital. I don't know why she is their, but she looks horrible, her face was covered in bruises and her nose was swollen and looked crocked. And even apart from the injuries, she was in a rough state. She was deathly pale, probably pail enough to pass as one of us and her face was drained from blood. Her hair had lost its shine and the looked so thin."

I toke another gulp of air, even though I didn't need it.

"But that wasn't the worst part... She was screaming for Edward not to leave her again, that he had to save her from _him..._"

Jasper didn't say anything for a long time. Then, after what felt like hours, he opened his moth.

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle and see if their is anything we can do".

I nodded and bit my lip, my razor sharp teeth digging their way through my marble skin.

-

I toke eye contact with everybody in the room and toke in their expressions. Carlisle looked calm, but I'm sure that if I asked Jasper how we was feeling he would say otherwise. Esme on the other hand looked on edge, ready to jump out of her seat.

Jasper looked in pain from the havoc om emotions in the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Carlisle asked, and I told him about the vision Id had of Bella.

When I'd finished, the room went silent.

"I definitely think we should check things out, just to make sure shes okay". Esme finally spoke up.

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I could go back to Forks hospital and check up on her, considering how Alice described her in her vision, she looks like she could be in their some time" he said.

Carlisle called the hospital and they willingly let him come back, starting when ever he wanted. We decided that Carlisle and I would go to forks and Jasper and Esme would stay at home, ready to call Edward if it we had to, it wouldn't take him to find an airport if we needed him here.

-

Everything was set and we were ready to go. I gave Jasper a hug and a peck on the cheek, and froze for the second time that day.

_-Vision-_

_Bella was running, alone in a forest. Her eyes were wide with fear and her face swollen with fresh wounds, a particular bad one stretching along her cheekbone._

_Her legs were thrown to the ground at an enormous speed, she looked like she was running for her life. Tears were streaming down her face and she kept turning round, as if making sure she was still alone._

_Then, something dark flashed past her and the vision ended, and despite my feeble attempts to see what happened next, I couldn't, her future had vanished again._

**So that was the end of chapter five, let me know what you think :)**

**Oh, and please let me know if I'm moving forward to quickly.**

**Playlist:**

**Maybe – Kelly Clarkson**

**Absolute – The fray**

**How to save a life – The Fray**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you start reading, I thought I should let you know that I wont be updating as often as I have been, because I'm going out valentines day, have a lot of stuff to do Sunday and school starts again on Monday, but Ill try to get one chapter up a day (:**

_BPOV:_

Laying in the hospital bed gave me time to think things over. I couldn't go back to Jacob, not now, I was to scared. Yes, he had hurt me plenty of timed before, but not like this, this was the first time he had sent me to hospital and completely smashed one of my body parts. He had broken my jawbone, but that had been a clean break, my nose on the other hand, was shattered and would never be straight again

Not that it mattered.

What mattered was that I had to get away, I had to try. I just couldn't take it any more. But I had to figure out a way to escape from him, because even if a managed to flee, how could I keep him away? How do you hide from a werewolf who has all life to search for you? He could look everywhere and had all the time he needed, because he wouldn't age.

"Are you awake?"

I jumped at the sound of Doctor Edwin's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just came to give you a quick check-over" he said.

"Okay" I said, trying to steady my heart rate.

He moved closer, his cool hands gently examining my face and applying light pressure around my nose.

"Well Mrs Black, theirs no damage done on your head and your nose has started to heal, so you can go home when ever you want" he said cheerfully.

I nodded, a plan starting to form in my head.

"I can go down and call your husband for you and ask him to drive you home, if you want".

"No, theirs no need for that, he's very busy, Ill just call a taxi"

"Are you sure? I can call him if you want."

"No, I'll be fina" I said and got out of the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for sorting me out" I said to Edwin as I left the room.

-

As soon as I left Forks hospital, I ran. I had no idea were I was going, but I had to get away. Once I reached the forest, I slowed to a walk, panting for air. I really wasn't a very good runner.

Absentmindedly, I changed direction, not really registering were I was going. My main goal was to stay on my feet and not trip on anything, I didn't want my face to be completely battered, nor did I want to cut my arms or legs open for that matter.

The sun was starting to set and for the first time since I'd left the hospital, I stopped. Hang on, were was I? I turned my head, trying to find something familiar about were I was. Hadn't I been heading in the direction of Port Angeles? I wasn't sure.

Crap.

I was all alone, at night, in the middle of a forest and I had no idea how to get back. I sunk to the ground, frustration nibbling at every part of my body.

Now what was I supposed to do? The sky was turning darker by the minute and it was getting cold. I looked down at my clothes, a pair of simple, blue skinnies and a checkered blouse, at least Jacob had brought me a new change of clothes at the hospital, although I didn't have a jacket. Not really the most ideal clothes for camping in Forks.

I buried by head in my hands, my body shaking with silent sobs.

-

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke with a start, had I just heard something? The forest was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. Then, the sky was lit up and an ear piercing **BOOM** sounded through the forest. Great, a thunderstorm, just what a needed.

I got up, my neck and shoulders stiff from the weird position I had been sleeping in. I started walking, only to bump straight into a tree and cried out in pain as my nose slammed into the hard surface. Maybe I should just stay put and wait until sunrise so I could see were I was going, I thought as I leaned back to rest against the tree and slowly sunk to the ground, trying to get comfortable.

Thats when the rain started.

"Great, just what I needed" I yelled to no one in particular, biting my lip to stop the tears from falling again. I shouldn't have tried to run away, I was better of with Jacob then out here. With Jacob I had a soft bed to sleep on, a blanket to keep me warm and _food. _My stomach made itself heard at the thought of eating.

This was going to be a very long night.

-

I woke early the next morning. Or, I didn't really wake up, because I hadn't slept, just drifted from various stages of consciousness.

My mind slowly started registering things, like the weather had changed. The thick, black clouds that had covered the sky were replaced by gray ones, the storm had stopped, and it wasn't raining as hard.

Then my thoughts started drifting to Jacob, he would have noticed my disappearance by now, maby he had sent the pack out to find me. Could they cross the treaty line while the Cullen's were gone? I wasn't sure.

A low noise from behind caught my attention.

What was that?

I squinted, trying to get a better view of the forest, but everything looked the same, just brown and green.

No, wait! Their! I hadn't spotted him at first, he blended in well with the background, but now my eyes focused on him, I knew who it was.

"Jacob" I said in a low voice, knowing fully well that the large, russet colored wolf could hear me.

For a moment, he disappeared. I waited for a few seconds, before he emerged from the bushes, now in his human form, only wearing a pair of navy blue sweats.

"So you thought you could get away?" he said softly as he drew closer with a hard look upon his face.

I tried to move my legs, but my limbs were frozen with fear.

"You thought you could outrun me?" He was now standing next to me, his breath burning in my face. I knew I had to run, I had to get away, but my body wouldn't listen.

"Did you really think I would let you get away?" He whispered softly in my ear, holding on to my face, tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision.

"Sh, don't cry, Bells", he murmured in my ear as he pressed his thumb to my lips. Then, in one swift movement, he pulled his hand back and slammed it towards my nose, re breaking anything that had had time to heal. I screamed in pain whilst he moved his hand to the pocket of his sweats, looking for something. Then he pulled out a small pocket knife.

"Jake, you wouldn't", I whispered, terrified. Surely, he wouldn't stab me, would he? What could I have done to him to deserve that?

"You hurt me, Bells", he whispered as he drew the blade, letting it hover above my cheek, before letting it cut in, not deep, but far enough to make me scream in agony as he ripped it down the length of my jawbone.

Thats when my survival instinct kicked in. Before he had time to react, I snatched the knife of him and yanked it, with as much force as I could, straight into his left eye. I knew it wouldn't take him long to heal, but it gave me enough time to flee.

I ran, faster then I ever thought would be possible for me. Blinded with tears, I let my feet find their way through the forest, desperate to get away from the man who would be just behind me any minute now.

**I think I'll end it their for now ;) Oh, and this is the longest chapter yet, 1352 words without the AN. Please let me know what you think! :)**

**Playlist:**

**The Cross – Within Temptation**

**Lies – Evanescence **

**Nothing lasts for ever – Maroon 5**

**Fall into you – David Hodges ft. Amy Lee**

**Exodus – Evanescence**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't post a new chapter during the weekend, I just didn't have time... Anyway, here comes chapter 7, enjoy! (:**

**APOV**

The vision of Bella in the woods had really given us a fright and we were in even more of a hurry then before. We had already packed our bags, and had managed, with a small bribe, managed to book a seat for both of us on an earlier flight.

The plane ride had been nearly unbearably slow, we were up their for hours, but it was quicker then running.

Carlisle had an absent expression on his face all the way, hardly ever reacting to my voice. If I hadn't been so stressed, I would have felt sorry for the poor guy sitting next to Carlisle on the flight, trying to small talk with him, but gave up very quickly when Carlisle shot him an angry glare. I had never seen him act impolite to any one before.

-

Now, nearly one day after having my first vision of Bella, arrived at the hospital, and I could easily pick out Bella's scent from the other humans around.

"Shes definitely been here recently, within the last fifteen hours or so" I said to Carlisle, who nodded.

"I'll go and find her medical notes" he said and left me standing alone in the corridor.

Nothing had really changed in Forks hospital, everything looked as dull as ever. The walls were white, with a slight hint of gray. The furniture was old and needed replacing and a few plants, which looked more like dying trees, were scattered round the room in random places. I sighed and sat down in one of the tattered chairs, hoping it wouldn't break.

"Need any help their, miss?" the receptionist asked politely.

"No, I'm fine, thank you, just waiting for Dr. Cullen", I replied and smiled at the expression on her face as I mentioned his name.

"Oh, so its true then? He's back?" She was trying to sound calm and professional, but I could hear the excitement behind her words. I bit hard on my lips to stop a laugh from escaping, knowing he probably could hear her every word she was saying just as clearly as I could.

I pulled my phone up to send a message to Jasper, but was interrupted when Carlisle walked into the room with a stern look upon his face.

"Whats the matter" I asked, something was wrong.

"She signed out of hospital yesterday evening".

"What?" I sprung of the chair, staring at my father, waiting for him to say something.

"I have to ge to work, but you said you could smell Bella, wright? Maybe you could try to track her down".

He didn't have to say that twice, I was out of the door in an instant, running as fast as I could without attracting attention.

Once out, I started searching for her smell. I closed my eyes, focused and... _yes! _It was weak, but distinct. I turned round, making sure no humans were nearby, and sprung to the forest, running the fastest I could, following her delicate smell.

As her scent got stronger I picked up on something else... _dog?_

_What?_

Had the Quillettes crossed the border? Had another generation of wolves been born? Maybe one one of the wolves were near Bella, that would explain why I couldn't see her future.

Stupid fleabags.

I carried on running, both Bella's and the dogs scent getting stronger, the trees flashing past me as I forced my legs to go faster.

Were one of the wolves following Bella?

I stopped abruptly as a sharp, distinctive scent set my thought on fire.

_No!_

It was definitely Bella's blood, the sweet, slightly florescent scent was easily distinguished from other humans, even for me.

_Was I to late? Had what ever it was chasing her, found her? Killed her?_

I willed myself away from the blood and carried on through the woods. I was terrified. What if I found lying dead? If She was bleeding, would I be able to resist the blood puring from her wounds?

I carried on, slower, more cautious this time. Another few meters later, I saw something ahead, my vision being repeated.

I could only see it slightly diagonaly from behind, but it was definitely it: _Bella was running, faster then I thought was possible for her. She was panting loudly and I could smell her blood, mixed with sweat._

But something was different...

A large, russet skinned boy, dressed in only sweatpants, was right behind her. He had long, black hair and reeked of dog, no doubtt, he was a werewolf, and he was inching closer to her by the second.

"STOP!" I yelled. "Your on Cullen land!"

The boy, who looked about twenty, froze and turned to faced me, fear evident in his eyes, he must be new.

Bella was staring at me in disbelief, her mouth hanging open.

"Leave now or the Cullen's will start a war for the broken treaty" I growled. Surely, the wolves wouldn't want that?

He looked me in the eye for a split second, grabbed hold of Bella's waist and bolted away from me, in the direction of La Push.

_No!_

If he reached the La push border before me, I wouldn't be able to follow.

I didn't waist a second and followed after him, reaching for the phone in my pocket and was thankful I had Carlisle on speed dial.

"Alice? Whats happened?"

"Carlisle, call Edward, he has to come to forks now! One of the wolves have Bella" I yelled in the phone, as quickly as I could, hung up, forced the phone down the pocket of my jeans and chased after the boy.

He had a head start, but I was faster then him and was quickly gaining soil.

I had to do this, for Bella! Running faster then I ever had before, I inched closer to the boy.

But we were nearly their now! The Quillettes border was coming closer.

I stretched my hand out and could feel his hair againt my fingertips...

But I was to late, we had reatched the border.

"BELLA!" I screamed, frustration filling my rock hard body and if i could have cried, I would.

I sunk to the ground and watched as the boy disapeared, with a screaming Bella in his arms, disapear out of sight.

**So that was chapter 7, not amazing i know, but please let me know what you think!(:**

**Playlist:**

**Tremble for my beloved – Collective soul**

**Nothing lasts for ever – Maroon 5**

**Lies – Evanescence **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, another filler, but bear with me :P**

**APOV**

I don't know how long I sat their, alone in the forest, but eventually I heard someone approaching. As soon as his scent reached my nose, I knew who it was. Carlisle had arrived.

"Whats happened?" he asked and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"He got her" I mumbled, frustration rushing through my body again and I had to swallow the venom starting to build in my mouth.

"Who is _he_?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure exactly _who _he is, but I know what..."

"Hang on, what do you mean?"

"Another generation of wolves has been born. I saw one of the Quillette-boy in the woods, about to hurt Bella. I tried to stop him, but he grabbed hold of her and ran. And he got away..." I closed my eyes and bit my lip in an attempt to keep my frustration from boiling over.

Carlisle went silent, with a "deep in thought" expression printed across his face.

"We have to call Edward" I said, breaking the silence.

"He won't be happy about this, but I suppose well have to..." he answered.

"Do you want to call him or should I?" I asked.

He looked at me with a pleading expression, obviously not wanting to be the one who made the call. I couldn't blame him though, Edward hasn't going to be the happiest soul on earth when he found out we had gone to Forks.

"Maybe it would be best if I did" I mumbled, pulling my phone out of the pocket of my jeans. I dialed his number and prayed he would pick up the phone.

After four signals he answered.

"Alice" he said, his voice sounding dead.

"Edward, you have to get over to Forks as quick as you possibly can" I said, trying to keep out any hint of emotion in my voice.

"Alice! I told you to stay away from their!" He yelled and I herd something shatter in the background. _I hope no one is nearby, _I thought.

"I had to"

"You better not have let Bella see you, just think what it would do to her to see you again!"

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, _do you have any idea of what your leaving has done to Bella?

"I'm protecting her! Why are we even having this discussion again?"

"You're not protecting her by staying away! Shes been kidnapped by a werewolf!" I was shouting now. Edward on the other hand went quiet.

"You have to come home, to Forks" I whispered softly to him.

"I can't do that to her! I promised her I wouldn't interfere-"

"You have to Edward, she needs you".

"I... I will be their as fast as I can. Were will I find you?"

"Carlisle and I will have our phones switched on, call us when you get here". The phone went silent, Edward had hung up.

I sighed and turned to Carlisle

"I guess you heard everything", I mumbled and he nodded.

"So... what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure... I think we will have to wait for Edward before we do anything else.

-

**BPOV**

_I ran, faster then I ever thought would be possible for me. Blinded with tears, I let my feet find their way through the forest, desperate to get away from the man who would be just behind me any minute now. _

But I was to late, he had me. He leaned over me, arms stretched out, ready to finish me off...

"STOP! Your on Cullen land!" A musical voice I had heard to many times before sounded through the forest and I instantly knew who it was.

Alice!

She had come to save me! She still cared about me! I wanted to scream Alices name, run up to her and throw my arms around her neck, but I was in chock and couldn't move.

"Leave now or the Cullen's will start a war over the broken treaty!".

_What? Where __**all **__the Cullen's here? Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and..._ _Edward? _I winced as I thought of _his _name.

I didn't have time to think of anything else, because a pair of strong, rough arms grabbed hold of my waist and yanked hold of my body.

Jacob started to run. I tried to battle against his grip, but he was way to strong for me to have a chance.

I heard Alice say something, but I couldn't make out any words, they all drowned in the wind as Jacobs pace increased.

Alice was gaining soil, getting closer, but we were nearly by the Quillettes border by now, and somehow, I knew she wasn't going to make it. She wouldn't reach me in time.

I felt Jacob tense as we passed the border.

"BELLA!" A high pitch, desperate voice called from behind. She knew she wouldn't be able to follow. I was trapped.

I let my body go limp when I realized their was no way out, I was stuck again. My attempt to flee had been in vein.

And Jacob was surely going to kill me this time...

**Please let me know what you think (: **

**I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up in the next day or to and _Edward_ will be back in the next few chapters, so keep reading ;)**

**Playlist:**

**For a Pesssemist, Im pretty optimistic – Paramore**

**Can't Stop – Maroon 5**

**The Walk – Imogen Heap**

**I make the mistake – Mortal love**

**Until your over me – Maroon 5**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter toke so long, There has been some problems with my house, so I'm staying with a friend, and wasn't able to use my computer. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it won't be to long!**

**BPOV**

Once Alice was out of sight, he set me down on the grass covered forest floor. He started walking round me in a circular motion, like a preditor hovering around its pray.

I was terrified, my body paralyzed with fear and my heart was working hard, like it knew its beats were numbered, like it knew death was just around the corner. I bit down on my lip hard before I opened my mouth

"Jake, please don't" I whispered.

He moved closer, trying to stay in control and ponce at me or shift into his wolf form.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end it now" he said, fury staining his voice.

I bit my lip, trying to think of something. My heart was pounding faster, as fast as my head was spinning. I was desperate, I had to think of something, fast!

"How would you explain my death to Sam?" I blurted out.

"Well, the bloodsuckers have returned, haven't they? I could just tell him you ran of with them".

"But how would you hide that from Sam?"

"Didn't you know, Bells?" I have been blocking him from my head for months, its quiet easy, you know. Thinking of us two holding hand, kissing, Imagining things that could have been.

He toke another step closer to me, now only inches away from my face. I could feel his hot breath burning against my cheek as he spoke.

"Bye bye, Isabella Marie Black" he mumbled and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and braced my self for what was about to come, the hit that would surely end my life.

I heard him growl with fury, clenched my jaw shut, ready for the blow and felt... nothing.

_Nothing? What was going on?_

I dared to open my eyes. Jacob was standing over me, his fist raised, nearly touching my face. His body was frozen, his eyes were closed, he looked like he was battling something within.

"Please Jake, think of Charlie, it would kill him" I tried again, studying his face closely. His eyebrows were wielded together, surrounded by a sea of wrinkles.

He stood like that for what felt like hours before he sighed and opened his mouth.

"Come with me" he growled, and grabbed hold of my arm, dragging me along toward our house.

He pushed me roughly through the door, and I fell straight into the coat stand, probably bruising my throat and left shoulder.

He yanked hold of my other shoulder and shoved me up the stairs, into our bedroom and forced me down on to our bed.

"Jake... What are you doing?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear. I could feel every inch of my body, every bruise, scratch and break were easily distinguished from each other.

He didn't answer me at first, he just stood their, glaring at me with his dark, angry eyes, looking like he was pondering over something. Then a grin spread across his face.

"I'm going to let you stay in here until I've decided what to do with you" he said simply, before slamming the door shut, making the walls shake.

"Jacob?" I said, my voice alarmed.

"Se you soon, Bells" I heard his muted voice call from the other side. Then I heard the lock click. Horror started to spread through my body as I realized what he was doing.

He was locking me in.

I got up, forcing my shaking limbs of the bed and stumbled to the door.

"Jacob? Let me out, please!" I shouted, tugging at the handle.

Nothing.

"Jake!" I screamed as I started banging my fists to the door.

Still nothing.

I was panicking now.

"Jacob, please open the door!" I was slamming my hands at the door furiously now, desperately trying to attract his attention.

After two hours of beating at the door, my hands were bleeding and shaking violently of exhaustion. Thats when realization hit, and I sunk down on the floor, my head pressed against he door, sobbing loudly.

"Jake, p-p-ple-e-ase" I chocked out through my tears. Everything had been in vain. All I could to was cling to the hope that Alice or... _I forced myself to think __**his **__name, _Edward, would come and rescue me from Jacob.

**Please let me know what you think! (:**

**Playlist:**

**Breathe No More – Evanescence**

**Save My life – Xandria**

**Emergency – Paramore**

**Save me from myself – Serinia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for waiting :P My Heating and hot water was been fixed so I'm home and will be ale to update now ;)**

**Oh, and to celebrate chapter ten, lets have a chapter in Edward point of view!**

**BPOV**

"_Jake, p-p-ple-e-ase" I chocked out through my tears. Everything had been in vain. All I could to was cling to the hope that Alice or... I forced myself to think **his **name, Edward, would come and rescue me from Jacob. _

_-_

I lay there, on the floor, without moving, until night fell. My arms were rapped tightly around my legs, my chin resting against my knees, rocking back and forth. I tried to let my mind wander, not to think about what was going to happen next, and not to let the negative thoughts consume me.

I had cried all my tears out hours ago. I had given up on pleading, yelling, and beating the door. All I could do was stare blankly at the wooden door. In an attempt to separate my mind from my body, I started to _really _look at the door, taking in every scratch, dent and flaw that had fought their way through the painted surface.

I lay on the floor for a long, long time, but in the end it became uncomfortable and my body was trembling with exhaustion. I finally willed myself off the hard floor, crawling towards the bed, to tired to get up and walk.

Once on the bed, I forced myself under the blanket, to calm my body's violent shivering of cold, tiredness and fear.

My mind started to drift once again, taking me away from the room I was trapped in, out of the grip of Jacob and in to _his _arms. The arms of my perfect, strong, marble skinned angel.

And for once, I let my fantasies continue, not wanting to break the spell as _he_ whispered soothing words in my ear.

I'm not sure quit when my daydream was replaced by the dark, but something definitely changed.

_We were in our meadow, resting in the grass, staring into each others eyes. The sun was lingering behind some clouds, only letting a few rays break through, making Edwards skin shine like diamonds._

"_I'm sorry", he whispered, his dark, full lips moving slowly, full of regret._

"_Its okay, your back now" I answered, touching his cold, glimmering face._

"_No, ' sorry I came back, now this is only going to hurt you more"._

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_I love you" He murmured, before he started to crumble._

"_Edward, no! Please don't!" I cried as he, once again, turned into a pile of sand._

I was woken by my own screams, breathing heavily, gasping for air.

_It was just a dream, just a dream,_ I thought to myself, trying to calm myself down.Imoaned, letting my head rest in my hands. How was I meant to get through this? Trapped in a room by the man who was supposed to love me, _haunted _by the man I had only really loved...

**EPOV(!)**

I couldn't believe how I had screwed everything up. I thought leaving Bella would be a good thing, for her anyway.

The pain of leaving her had been nearly unbearable, I had even considered going to Volterra, ask them to finish me of and end my suffering...

I had forced myself through every day and night since I had left. At first, I stayed with my family, but in the end, it all got to much. Rosalie had acted as her usual self and Alice and Emmett were furious with me. I didn't mind that, in fact, I deserved it, welcomed it even, I shouldn't have gotten so deeply involved with Bella in the first place.

No, what had forced me out of the house was Jaspers weak attempts to calm my depression and Esme's and Carlisle's sympathetic thoughts.

In lack of any other way to handle my pain, I stopped hunting, just to feel the familiar burning sensation in my throat. It was no were near as strong as the fires Bella used to light, but they were near enough.

Thats when Carlisle tried to talk me into returning to Bella, he told me he couldn't stand to see my pathetic attempt at self-harm.

So I left.

I booked a ticket to Tromsø, the most northern city in Norway, witch was a good place for a vampire to stay in the winter, because it is completely dark for two months a year.

After crossing paths with a number of vampires I left, only wanting to be alone.

Slowly, I started working my way down the country, and eventually turned to Sweden and settled down in a deep forest in Värmland.

My family called me a few times, trying to pursued me to come back to them, but I refused and eventually they gave up and I hadn't heard from them for months.

Until thirteen hours ago.

I was now sitting on a plane, just abut to land in Seattle Tacoma airport. From here I was planning on either stealing a, or simply running.

-

Once off the plane, I walked out to the car park, switched my phone on and called Alice.

"Edward, finally! Where are you?"

"I'm in Seattle, ll be in forks in less then half an hour. Has anything new happened?"

"No, their is no sign of him and we can't cross the treaty border". My hands balled into fists and I grinded my rock solid teeth together.

"Stay were you are and I will find you, we can think of something then" I hung up and skimmed across the car park for the fastest possible car. I settled for a black Corvette, broke in and sped off, full speed, towards Forks, to save my Bella

**So yeah, Edward is on his way, whats gonna happen next? *Do doom doom* ;)**

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think, and Ill have the next chapter up soon :)**

**The Playlist for this chapter is really a lot longer, but I'll cut it short for you :P**

**Beauty from pain - Superchick**

**Never to late – Three days Grace**

**Let me sign – Robert Pattinson**

**Whiskey Lullaby – Brad Paisley**

**Nemo - Nightwish**

**The Islander - Nightwish**

**My immortal - Evanescence**

**Frozen – Within temptation**

**The Howling – Within Temptation**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

I finally eased the pressure off the gasspedal as Forks hospital came in sight. I had only been in the car for twenty-five minutes, but it felt like I had been locked in for hours. I was worked upp with stress and if I would have had a pulse, it would probobly have been beating furiosly.

The car skidded to a stop and I jumped out, heading for the woods at the fastest possible speed I could go without attracting unwanted attention from the humans.

"Hey, dude! You can't park your car there, it's blocking the car park entrance!" A rather tall, slightly plump man called after me, but I quickly blocked him out, not bothering who I got in the way for. Why would silly little things like that matter when Bella, my perfect angel, was in danger?

Finally out of eyesight of the hospital, I sped up dramatically, forcing my legs forward, faster then I ever had before, even faster then when I was racing to rescue her from James.

How could I have been so stupid? I should have known leaving was a bad idé, Bella would attract danger, with or without me!

Only a few minutes after entering the forest, it hit me. The sweet, florescent scent of my angel, like a perfume that was specially designed to fitt me, and only me, lighting the oh-so-wonderful fire in my throat.

Although the smell overpowered me, I could also make out the scent of Carlisle, and very lightly, Alice.

As the scent got stronger, I also picked up the smell of wet _dog,_ werewolf.

It was if my cold, dead body was woken to life and knew Bella was near, as if every frozen fiber, every cell, knew she was getting closer and I longed to touch her, to hold her in my arms, whisper how much I loved her in her ear...

"Edward!"

Alice's high pitch, clear voice rang in my ears, pulling my Bella-fantasy out of reach for the time being.

I slowed down and stretched my arms out to catch Alice as she flung herself into my arms.

"It's nice to see you again" she said with a half-hearted smile on her lips. She really had missed me, but she knew I hadn't really missed her that much, that it was only Bella who had been on my mind for the past year.

Alice released me from her grip and i stood their, awkwardly, staring at Carlisle. Was he mad at me for not keeping in touch with him?

"Carlisle" I said, lifting my arm to shake his hand, not quit sure what to do, but he brought me into a full-on hug.

"I've missed you, son" he thought, a lot of emotions hiding beneath his words.

"I've missed you too, I whispered aloud, before we broke the hug. All three of stood their, looking into each others eyes for a short while, before Alice opened her mouth to speak.

"I think we should ignore the treaty, just cross right over. I mean, the treaty is to protect the humans, after all..." she mumbled, waiting for our reactions. I knew what I wanted to do, stomp right over their and shred the idiot who hurt Bella to pieces, slowly, watching him suffer, before setting him on fire...

But I knew Carlisle wouldn't let me, he would hate to hurt or kill any one, and going that far would be pushing it, besides, he was having a hard enough time deciding weather or not to let us cross the border.

"I think we should try and talk to Billy before we do anything to rational" he mumbled, not sure what to do.

"So we go to the Blacks house?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, that would probably be our best bet. If their is more then one wolf, it would be best to let our presence, and intentions, be known before they attack us." he said, and I nodded in agreement.

We acted fast, speeding straight past the boundary and the awful, heavy scent of werewolf hit us as suddenly as if we had driven at full speed into a brick wall. Just as I was about to cut off my air supply to save my self from the horrid smell, I picked up something else, a delicate, lilac tinted, mouthwatering scent.

Bella's.

She was here! A childish grin spread across my face and I even let out a short giggle, the first one in nearly a year. Carlisle threw me a worried glance and the words "I hope he hasn't lost it, can a vampire really go crazy?" quickly crossed his mind, before he realized I had heard him and quickly let his thoughts wonder to something else.

Alice was also surprised.

"Whats so funny?" she asked, looking at me like I had just pulled an elephant out of my pocket and got it do tricks and another laugh escaped my lips. Why was I so giggly all of a sudden? Shouldn't II be filled to the brim with anger? I had been one minute ago...

"Bella has been hear recently" I said, finally managing to stifle my stupid giggles.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, still a bit cautious after my outburst.

"Of course I'm sure!" I knew I would be able to smell her a hole lot easier then them, but did they seriously not smell her at all?

"It's coming from over their" I said and pointed towards a small, two-story building only a few hundred meters away.

"Edward, you follow the scent, we'll go and worn Billy." Alice said quickly and grabbed hold of Carlisle's arm.

"Be careful" he said, before I turned and bolted for the house. All the childish joy was replaced by determination, I was going to save my angel!

**Wow, write now Im at_ 93_ reviews, thank you all so much! :D Keep them coming and I will update soon! ;)**

**Playlist:**

**Doctor, Doctor – Iron Maiden**

**You don't know me - Milow**

**Time is running out – Muse**

**Haunted – Kelly Clarkson**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow 115 reviews, thanks! :D**

**Im sorry this chapter is so short, only XX words... But I hadn't updated for long so.. yeah :P**

**EPOV**

"_Be careful" he said, before I turned and bolted for the house. All the childish joy was replaced by determination, I was going to save my angel! _

As I got closer to the small building, the burning sensation in my through grew. Yes, this was definitely the right place.

The house wasn't so big, but probably big enough for two or three people. The outside walls were painted a common shade of brown, with a dark roof. All in all, a very simple, rather plain house.

No, I had to focus!

I reached the door and in a swift movement, I knocked the door in. As the door opened, I was hit by the scent of Bella's blood, sending those painful, yet wonderful, fires in my throat. The blood was fresh, spilled only a few hours ago.

I followed her scent up the stairs, it led to a rather large, painted wooden door, I could hear sniffles coming from inside. I reached for the handle, but froze.

How would Bella react to seeing me again? Would she hate me for breaking my promise and returning? Would she through herself into my arms?

For a split second, I wasn't sure what to do. Would I be able to take Bella's rejection?

But this wasn't about me, it was about Bella.

I sucked in a deep, unnecessary breath, broke the door in and entered the room.

**BPOV**

_I was sitting next to him, in front of his piano, in his house, in forks._

"_You inspired this one" he said, a light smile playing on his icy, pale lips. His fingers started dancing along the keyboard, blending into the most beautiful music I had ever heard. It started softly, his fingers barely touching the ivories, and yet, it sounded so powerful, every note pulling me in._

"_My very own lullaby" I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek._

_Snap_

My fantasy was abruptly pulled out of reach.

What was that? Had I just heard some one open the door downstairs?

I was sitting on the bed, my bod on edge, tense, listening for something.

Their it was again!

I could feel the fear starting to spread through my body, pulsing in my veins. Jacob had come for me.

He was on his way up the stairs.

I crawled of the bed, hiding behind it. There was no use of hiding, of course, but I wouldn't just sit their and let him...

I hid my face under my hands, but pulled them back as I touched my wet face. Ah, I was crying, figures.

He was just outside the door now.

Their was no escape. I close my eyes as the door was kicked in. This is how it would end then, this is how my heart would stop beating. I know it was silly to think about it now, but I couldn't help feeling disappointed, I was never going to join _him _then...

I sucked in a last deep breath as I heard light footsteps enter the room.

"Bella?"

**I know thats not how the Lullaby scene really is, but I wanted to change it a little ;)**

**Anyway, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry this chapter toke so long! I have had a lot of things going on and I've neglected the story. If you forgive me, Ill give you a cookie *Holds out tray of freshly backed cookies*Come on, you know you want one...**

**And thanks for the 142 reviews! :D**

**BPOV**

"_Bella?"_

My head shot round, my mouth hanging wide open in shock. Edward was staring at me in amazement, taking my image in, as I was his. His skin was its usual pale, marble color, making a sharp contrast against his dark, full lips, his spiky bronze hair framing his perfectly symmetrical face. But the most striking of his features were his eyes. Instead of their usual, topaz tinted shade, they were pitch black.

"Bella... Its okay, I won't hurt you..." he whispered, a cautious look upon his face.

Hurt me? Did he think I was... _scared?_

"E...edwar..d" I tried to force his name through my lip, but it all came out in a slur, Luckily, he still understood me.

"We can talk later Bella. First, I really have to get you out of here, before he returns." Hi voice was hard an cold, but I knew that he was only trying to hide any underlying emotion. He pulled me into a light grasp and headed for the window.

"I'm sorry, for everything" he whispered as he opened the door. The cold breeze from outside hit and I closed my eyes. I felt Edward leap out out the window and clung on to his hard body as his arms wrapped tighter around my body when we hit the ground. I kept my eyes closed, leaning into his chest, my body relaxing with the soft, fast running motion.

I could have clung to him for the rest of eternity, in his safe embrace, but we slowed down after only a few minutes. I felt his cold lips hover just above my jaw, making my breaths come out in raged breaths. As he slowly drew closer, my body filled with electricity and all I could feel was his touch and although we had a low body temperature, it felt as if his lips were burning. They were touching my lips now, but when I was about to respond, he abruptly pulled away and lay me down on the soft, green grass.

Then he started hovering around my body, examining my injuries while muttering something to himself.

"Edward..." He turned to look at me, but when I tried to look him in the eye, he broke my gaze.

I sighed and tried again.

"Edward, Thank you... for coming back".

He carried on examining me, not saying anything.

"Edward?"

Why wasn't he talking to me? Half a minute ago, he nearly kissed me and now we wouldn't even speak to me? He didn't regret coming back, did he? A sudden wave of nausia hit me and a moan escaped my lips. I had to lay my head back on the ground to stop the forest from spinning

That must have triggered Edwards protective side, because he was instantly standing over me.

"Bella, whats wrong? How are you feeling?" He asked, sounding worried. Atleast he was taling to me again.

"I'm just a little dizzy" I sighed.

None of us said anything for a while.

"How did you know I needed your help?" I asked, biting my lip nervously, waiting for him to reply.

"I... Alice called me... She had a vision of you in the...the..." his voice broke and he didn't continue, so I decided to change subject in an attempt to keep him talking.

"What have you been dong for the last year then?" I tried to make it sound a little like a joke, but my voice wobbled a bit. I was honestly curious, but also worried. Had he met some one else? Not that it would matter, I was dumbed, just an ex.

"Not much, just running round a bit..." he said, avoiding the subject again."

"Where?"

"No were in particular, headed of to Europe, but I just stayed in the woods really".

We both went quiet again, staring anxiously into each others eyes.

About five minutes passed before Edward opened his mouth and broke the silence.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry, if I-"

"Don't you dare apologize for what Jacob did!" I interrupted him, my words shaking as I said Jacobs name.

"You did what you thought was wright. You didn't want me any more and instead of hanging round, you thought cutting yourself out of my life would be easier for me..."

"No, no, Bella, thats not true. I didn't want to put you through more then you already had. I couldn't risk your life like that, not after James... I just couldn't stand see you getting hurt! I loved you to much. I thought you would be able to move on and, eventually, forget I had ever existed."

I stared blankly at him.

"You.. you still _loved _me?"

"I still love you Bella, and though I understand that you will never be able to love me back, I beg you to please, please except my apology."

I was stunned. He still loved me?

**So, once again, sorry for taking so long to update! ...**

**Anyway, thanks for waiting and please review! :D **

**Playlist:**

**Sleeping Sun – Nightwish**

**Over the Hills and far away – Nightwish**

**Understanding- Evanescence**

**All I need – Within temptation**

**Pale – Within Temptation**


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all: I'm so, so sorry! I did it to you again... **

***Hangs head in shame and holds out another plate of cookies***

**And also, I forgot to spell check the last chapter, sorry about that as well...**

**And finally, thank you Hannahx3, you helped me Finnish this chapter, cleared my mind somehow... :)**

"_You.. you still loved me?"_

"_I still love you Bella, and though I understand that you will never be able to love me back, I beg you to please, please except my apology."_

_I was stunned. He still loved me?_

**BPOV**

I stared into the depths of his topaz tinted eyes and it felt like I was staring straight into his sole. He was staring right back at me in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, I could have sat there and looked into his captivating eyes for all of eternity.

"What do we do now?"

I was surprised to hear my own, shaky voice speak and break the dreamy silence.

Edward broke our gaze and looked away.

"Do about what?"

"About Jacob and..." I bit my lip before I spoke the last word "us"

"Us?" Edward didn't sound angy like I had expected him to, he sounded choked.

"I still love you, you know" the words came out in a low buzz, but he must have heard them, because his face lit up in what must have been the most happy grin that had crossed Edwards face in years. Slowly, he turned his face back and faced me. As our eyes met, a sudden spark pierced through my body, craving his touch. I flung myself forwards, pulling his strong body into my arms, reaching out, trying to feel as much of him as I could, and for once, he didn't try to stop me.

Instead, I felt his lips starting to trail up and down my neck whilst his hands were running up and down my back, sending shivers down my spine. Edward carefully leaned back, holding me close, on top of him, his lips finally starting to climb their way up to my jaw. My breathing sped up as our lips met and started working together. A soft moan escaped my mouth and I reached to grab hold of his shirt, when suddenly he vanished from beneath me and I landed, rather roughly, on the ground.

"Edward? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Edward was standing over me, his back facing me. He held out a hand to silence me.

"Hes coming, they all are" He hissed.

He didn't need to tell me who ho he ment, I knew perfectly well who _he_ was. _Jacob. _Instantly, my eyes clouded over and I had to try my hardest not to pass out. I sat up, slowly, taking deep breaths, horrified about what was going to happen next. But I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about the angel standing over me, probably willing to sacrifice his life for mine.

**EPOV**

"_I will kill him!"_

"_Calm down, Jake"_

"_Seth, I will NOT calm down, that leach has my wife!"_

"_Jacob, get a grip!"_

Quickly, I disappeared from underneath Bella and was standing protectively above her in an instant. I heard the thoughts of Jacob and the rest of the pack, approaching from the east, and they weren't far away.

A low hiss escaped my mouth as I heard their plans. Jacob, Seth, Leah and Sam were going to take me down, wile the others went to save Bella.

"Edward? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I rised my hand up to interrupt Bella's shaky words.

"Hes coming, they all are" I told her in a low hiss and I heard her heartbeat speed up dramatically, no need to explain, she knew perfectly well who was coming for her.

They were coming closer. Splitting up, trying to surround us.

I was so frustrated, I really had no idea what to do. I was completely outnumbered and I knew that the wolves probably were here to kill me, believing what ever lies Jacob had fed them. I couldn't fight them off, not all alone, but I couldn't let Bella see me as I got torn to pieces in front of her.

But we couldn't run, they had surrounded us.

We couldn't hide, they would find us.

All I could do was fight, for her life and mine

**BPOV**

I knew they were here before they made their presence clear, I could feel the tension in the air.

My mind was filled of nightmare scenarios of Edward desperately trying to protect me, only to be shred to pieces by the wolves, Jacob forcing me to watch every moment of it, not letting me turn away...

I had to do something, anything, to stop the attack.

The pack was watching us now, I could see it in the way Edward was hovering around me, ready to take down the first attacker.

I heard a the sound of a twig breaking and knew that the first wolf would lunge itself at Edward within seconds.

I pit my lip and tried to collect all my courage, before I shot up from the ground.

"NO, DON'T!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "Please, don't... don't hurt Edward, none of this is...is..." my voice broke and my loud sobs filled the forest, probably stunning every one.

Finally, Sam emerged from the bushes, facing me.

"Don't..." I whispered. "Edward hasn't done anything, Jacob... he... he..." I grew silent as another wolf stepped out from the bushes. Jacob. His russet colored fur seemed slightly darker and rugher then usual, but maby it was just the light in the forest. His ears were layed flat against his head and growl after growl was sounding from his mouth.

At first I was unable to move with fear, but then a strong wave of determination hit me and, for once in my life, I spoke up.

"Don't you dare try to hurt me again, Jacob Black! I have had enough of you! You have been fooling your fellow pack members for long enough! Why don't you tell them why Edwards here, Jacob? Why don't you share every thought you've hidden from them in the last months?

Tears of rage were streaming down my now crimson colored face, but my words must have made Jacob slip up, because a low noise, sounding a little like a gasp traveled escaped Sam's mouth, and I heard the same sounds from all around us.

They all knew.

**The ending was a bit OOC for Bella, but I felt that she had to do something :P**

**The playlist for this chapter was the entire Within temptation album "The Silent Force", as well as the beautiful song Little moments – Brad Paisley **


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

_They all knew._

Everyone stood paralyzed, unable to move with shock, their mouths hanging wide open. No one dared to move. Edward was standing behind me, his face scrunched up in a mask of pain, probably with horror at the thoughts he had seen from Jacob.

Finally, all the wolves turned to stare at Jacob, but still to shocked to be able to do anything But their stare wasn't comparable with Edward's. His eyes were pitch black, darker then a moonless night, and a picture of fury.

Suddenly Edward crouched down, as did Jacob. Slowly, there bodies started moving in time with the others in circular motions, like a lioness would stalk her pray. Low growls sounded from the two, trying to intimidate the other.

But neither of them were going to back down, none of them would give up until their opponent lied dead.

Then, finally, both of them slowed to a halt, staring deep into each others eyes, waiting for the other to attack first.

All I could hear was the sound of my rapid heart beat and my speeding breaths. I wanted so bad to stop this dance of death somehow, but I had lost all control of my limbs and was unable to move from the spot I was standing.

My mind was racing as both of the opponents prepared. This wasn't going to be a long battle, Jacob would try to kill Edward quickly, before the pack turned on him.

Why hadn't they already? Maybe they couldn't bare to kill their old friend.

Jacob attacked first, flinging himself forward, straight towards Edward, ready to shred him to pieces.

"No Jacob, don't!" I yelled.

Without realizing how it happened, I found myself standing in front of him, arms stretched out.

Everything started to move in slow-motion and I saw horror flicker across Jacobs face when he realized he wouldn't have time to slow down, that his bodyweight would crumble me to pieces.

The large russet wolf crashed into me at full power. The impact was increadable, sending me flying backwards. Desperately, I stretched my arms out, trying to find something to grab hold of. But my feeble attempts were in vain, as my flight had come to an abrupt ending.

I could feel my body struggle in protest as a smashed into the tree, a sickening crunch sounding from my spine and my lower body instantly numbed and I could feel a thick wettness trickle down from the back of my head to my spine. Then, I fell, straight down. But this time, I was stopped by a pair of marble arms.

It felt like I was stuck inside a bubble. All I could hear was the muffled screams of a girl and a boy, yelling at her to hang on. My sight was blurring out of focus, one moment I was staring up at the sky, the next a gray sheet of fog was covering my eyes. But what toke most of my attention was the _pain._ I knew something was horribly wrong. I couldn't feel anything in my lower body, but everything above it burned. I tried to lift my hand, but was stopped by a cold hand, Edwards.

"Lay still!" he yelled through dry sobs.

Why was he screaming? He sounded terrified. Then I realized... _He_ was the yelling boy and I was the...

I was the screaming girl.

I tried to think, but it was hard, my head was pounding violently, worse then the most painful migraine, ripping my head to pieces. Unable to make it stop, I howled out in pain. Desperatelt trying to pull my arms out of the grip of Edwards to clutch the side of my head.

Then, suddenly, a southing black started to spread. And even though my mind was telling me to resist it, my body welcomed the painless dark. My last feeble attempts to cling onto consciousness failed ass I fell into the dark.

**Thnx for reading, please send a review, long or short :) Next chapter will bw up shortly.**  
**Playlist:  
Thanks for the memories – Fall out boy  
I don't care – Fall out boy  
Frontline – Pillar  
Shiver – Maroon 5 **

**7 days to the wolves – Nightwish**

**Its the fear – Within Temptation**

**I make the mistake – Mortal love**

**Enjoy the silence – Lacuna Coil**

**Without you I'm nothing – Placebo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow thank you so, _so_ much, over 200 reviews!! :D**

**And I'm sorry for the ending in the last chapter, I wasn't very clear on what whas happening, some people thought she was dying and others thought Edward had bitten her, but this chapter should clear things up ;)**

Then, suddenly, a southing black started to spread. And even though my mind was telling me to resist it, my body welcomed the painless dark. My last feeble attempts to cling onto consciousness failed ass I fell into the dark.

**EPOV**

I never had time to react. One minute, Jacob was just about to leap at me, the next, Bella threw herself in front of him and was sent flying through the air.

I tried to grab hold of her, I tried to turn around and yank hold of her leg, but she was traveling so fast. I watched in horror as my fragile little angel smashed, back first, into a large tree. A sickening crunch sounded through the forest as her spine snapped in half.

No. No, no, no no.

I dived forward to catch Bella. I wrapped her tenderly in my arms and gently laid her on the floor. She opened her mouth. At first, she was only moaning in a low voice, but as the seconds ticked by, she got louder, screams of pure agony escaping her lips.

"Stay with me Bella" I whispered, feeling helpless. What could I do? I turned round and saw that Seth, Sam and Paul had shifted. I pulled my phone out and tossed it to them.

"Call Carlisle, tell him to get here, now"! I yelled, dry sobs forcing them selfs out of my mouth.

I had no idea what to do, my mind had gone completely blank. She tried to lift her hand, but I held it back.

"Lay still!" I cried through dry sobs. If she moved, she might hurt herself even more.

She gasped loudly, chocking on her own tears. I quickly stripped my shirt off and rapped it round her head, anything to stop the blood flow.

But her heartbeat was slowing.

"Bella... No, no..." I chocked. Was the love of my life going to die in front of me, like I had predicted all along, from our very first kiss all that time ago. Were had that time gone? It felt like it had been only days ago, but still, in another way, like a different time altogether.

"Stay with me!... please..." I whispered in her ear, tenderly stroking her pale, bloodless cheek.

I turned to the wolves. Our should I say, the wolf. All of the pack were in their human forms now, all except for Jacob, who was frozen in shock. None of them dared to move.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" I yelled, loud enough to make one of the younger boys flinch back.

Her breathing was slowing to now, she was slipping away.

I sniffled once before gently picking her up to cradle her in my arms. I bit my lip, trying to keep the sorrow from blinding me.

I felt a burning, hot hand on my shoulder and I turned round. It was Sam.

"_Do what you have to do to save her" _he thought, his wet, tear rimmed eyes staring into my cold, black ones.

"You mean... _bite _her?" I whispered.

The tall, dark skinned man nodded.

I had two simple choices, but I didn't know what to do. Carlisle wouldn't make it in time, and even if he did, Bella might be... paralyzed, from the waist down, for the rest of her life, something my venom could repair.

But Could I force such a thing upon her? Could I really make this decision? After all this time, would she still want to become a... monster? A monster who fed on humans, like herself?

I didn't have time to ponder, her heartbeat was slowing, and if it stopped... she would be completely shattered, broken beyond repair..

I leaned forwards, letting my lips touch hers, gently. She had stopped screaming now,all the noise she was making were the short, agonized huffs being forced out of her lungs, forcing her to stay alive.

My lips traveled down the side of her cooling skin, down towards the back of her neck, were I let them rest for a second. I could taste her blood on my lips, but I maneged to stay focused as I prepared for the final strike.

Quickly, I pulled my upper lip back, and let my razor sharp teeth pierce through her skin, like a needle bursting a bubble. My venom quickly started to spread into her bloodstream and I could feel her body starting to twitch beneath me.

But I couldn't stop.

The sweet, drug like substance was overpowering me and I started to suck, slowly, making the each drop last. My surroundings started to blur as the monster inside me toke control, making all my other scenes numb, the frenzy beginning.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think :)**

**Playlist**

**(all the ones in chapter 15, plus these)**

Let me sign – Robert Pattinson

Like you – Evanescence

The Howling – Within temptation

The Bitter end – Placebo


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

_But I couldn't stop._

_The sweet, drug like substance was overpowering me and I started to suck, slowly, making the each drop last. My surroundings started to blur as the monster inside me toke control, making all my other scenes numb, the frenzy beginning._

I couldn't think clearly, it was like my brain had been cut off from the rest of my body. The smell, the sensation of the blood flowing through my thirsty body, the _taste... _It was consuming me, pulling me in, and I was hungry for more. It would never be enough, I would always want more.

I knew I had to stop, I just couldn't bring myself to. My brain was trying to get me to see sense, but the signals weren't being registered. The monster that had been buried within me had taken control. It was going to win. I would kill her.

No! I wouldn't lose.

I Had stopped before, all that time ago in the ballet studio. I had done it once, and I could do it again.

I forced my mouth away from her neck, only to rapidly sink them back into her shoulder. After sucking the blood out of her I had removed the venom. I had to bite her again.

II pulled my head away from her, trying to ignore the excruciating pain burning in my throat and quickly bit hold of my left hand so I wouldn't go back for Bella again. I let the twitching body of my angel slip through my light grasp, laying her gently on the ground.

I had done it.

I had stopped.

A light smile played on my lips, a proud one. I had defeated the monster, once and for all.

I had done it.

My satisfaction was cut short as an ear piercing scream sounded through the air. I turned round, my fist still in my mouth, and saw Bella lying on the forest floor, yelling in agony. Her eyes were wide open, her upper body shacking violently. The venom had started to spread.

I turned, and saw the pack standing awkwardly a few meters away from us. Jacob had shifted now to, and was being held in Sam's iron grip. The others were standing behind them, not knowing what to do.

I toke eye contact with Jacob, a low, fierce growl building in my chest. I wanted so bad to take him down now, to shred him to pieces, slowly, make him go through the pain Bella was right now... But I couldn't. Even if the pack let me past, which I doubt, I mean, who would stand back and watch their friend get killed?

I wouldn't do it to Bella. Even if Jacob had hurt her, she must still have loved him. At some point...

And I wouldn't kill some one Bella had loved.

"Ill be leaving now. When Carlisle and Alice return, please tell them that I have returned to the Cullen's residence". With that, I turned my back to them and gently pulled my angel into a hugg-like grasp.

"You'll be OK, I promise" I mumbled in her ear, to low for the pack to hear. Bella was sweating and twitching, but she had stopped screaming now. Momentarily, I was transfered back to when I had been turned, over one hundred years ago. I can't remember much before the change, only the sensation of lying alone in the sweatdrained bed while the fever burned me. Then, Carlisle had entered the room with a worried look on his face. My memory of him is hazy as well. I remember his pale skin and ice cold touch, but all I remember from his face is is amber tinted eyes and thick, ash blond hair. He whispered something I couldn't quite comprehend in my ear and then it started. The burning. Like being thrown naked into a bonfire, only ten timed worse, the flames eating through my body, wishing for nothing but death...

A low, pitiful moan brought me back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I should get you back _home_" I whispered. Getting her home quick wouldn't decrease the amount of pain she was feeling, but it would offer her slightly more comfort. And it would also keep me from ripping that... monsterto pieces.

Without one last look at the pack, I started sprinting through the forest, on my way home.

-

**I know its kind of short, but I wanted to get this chapter up, since its about a week since my last update... Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! :D**

**Playlist:**

**Animal I've become – Three days grace**

**Never to late – Three days grace**

**Enjoy the silence – Depeche Mode **

**Thanx for the memories – Fall out boy**

**Follow me – Pain ft Anette Olsen**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**Just thought I'd let you know that this will be one of the last chapters, The next one will probably be the last...**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

At first, I was surrounded by soft, peaceful darkness, and it was so... _amazing. _All the pain, mental and physical, numbed. All the bad experiences that haunted my mind were finally giving me a break, a chance to take a break, to breathe...

Somewhere, deep within, I knew this was just an illusion, created by my own mind, to keep me safe from the outside world.

I had no idea what was going on out there, but it didn't really bother me, this warm, dark, safe place was comforting me. I felt no need to return to reality, I wouldn't really have minded if I had been forced to stay here for ever.

But all good things must come to an end.

A sharp, quick pain shot through the back of my neck, as if a wild animal was biting hold of it. Then; someone must have pured acid into the fresh wound, because it felt like my skin was burning. I gasped aloud, unable to do anything else. The darkness around me started to change color. Uneven, crimson lines started to take form, like blood dripping on a new canvas.

As I became slightly more aware of my surroundings, I felt my body grow weaker. I tried to stretch my arm out, to grab hold of someone, something, but it wasn't responding. Instead, both of my hands started to shake ever so slightly. I tried to stop them, but the trembling only got worse and without warning, my hole body started to shake out of control.

Another sharp pain hit me, this time on my shoulder, and I was unable to stop the screeches of agony coming from my mouth.

The colors around me started to loose their intensity and turned into hazy, red fog. I became aware of someone, I think it was a man, standing above me, but it felt like I was missing something, something obvious, _important..._

I don't know how it was possible, but my pain started to increase, like venom was being pumped through my body and not blood, burning me from the inside out.

I was vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms lifting me up, whispering things I couldn't comprehend.

I didn't know how long I would be able to stand this pain. It felt like I had been tossed into q forest fire, the flames greedily licking my body, wanting to cause me as much pain as they possibly could, while my inside was being bathed in acid.

Now, I was being laid down on a hard surface, maby a table of some sort, with that same man leaning over me. Who was this man? I knew I should know who it was, but I just couldn't place him.

-

I don't know how long time had passed, maby a day, maby only a few minutes, it didn't really matter. I didn't really care about time, it made no sense to me now, all I wished for as for time to end. I wanted nothing more then death, but I couldn't find my muscles, use my lips. I wasn't sure if I was screaming, twisting around in agony, or just lying still, quietly, looking like I was sleeping to anyone who saw me, if anyone was watching, that is.

-

After what felt like an eternity, I started to become aware of my surroundings. The pain had dulled ever, ever so lightly, but it was enough to make me remember. I must have gasped as the memories started to flow, I knew just what had happened.

The pack.

Jacob.

Edward.

Fighting.

Me, foolishly thinking I could stop them, lunging myself inbetween them...

Falling.

Reaching out, only to feel air...

And then the darkness.

I wasn't sure what had happened to me, maby Jacob had crushed me or something and then...

Edward had bitten me. He _must _have, this is how he had described the change, wright? Or, he hadn't _described _it, he said the pain couldn't be described by words... Yes, I was deffinitely changing then. I wanted to feel joy that he had changed me, after all this time, but I couldn't, not now atleast. Not while my body was being eaten by these greedy fires.

-

More time passed and slowly, the fire started to cool. The heat left my fingers first. It was a wierd sensation, your finger being cold and able to move freely, while the rest of your body was disabled.

-

As the pain left my hands, I became aware of people standing all around me. I couldn't see them, but somehow, I could... sensetheir presence, though I wasn't sure how. I tried to call for them, but I still hadn't regained the control over my body and the only sound I could produce was a pitiful moan. The people around me instantly started to talk, but their speech was slurred and I couldn't make out a single word they were saying.

-

My entire arms and legs were freed from the heat now, and I was moving them franticly. A small part of my brain wondered how I had regained feeling in my legs, but I was too far gone to really register that thought. I was growing impatient. Although half of my body was free from the burn, the rest of me was still on fire. The fire was dying, but was so _slow. _

-

The fire was finally running out of fuel. Slowly, the flames started to retreat, finally loosing their intensity. The only body part that was burning now was my head, witch was cooling rapidly. Finally, the fire gathered in my throat, were dulled slightly.

My eyes were still closed, but now, I knew what was going on around me. Three people were standing around me talking to each other. Their voices sounded soft, musical, familiar.

The Cullen's.

But I couldn't pick out whose voice belonged to who, I just couldn't remember what each member of the family's voice sounded like. I tried to remember, but it was like a barrier was blocking my mind to look back to the past.

"Do you think she can hear us?"

I knew instantly who this was, though. I would be able to remember his voice no matter how long we were apart, no matter what I went through.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I let my gaze wander across the room, taking in everyones stunned faces, not sure what to do next.

**Thanks for reading! :D This chapter toke a good few days to write, I'm not sure why, but I never really felt pleased with it until now...**

**Anyway, the next (and probably last) chapter will be up soon!**

**Please Review! :D**

**Playlist:**

**Pain – Three days Grace**

**Drown – Three days Grace**

**Never think – Robert Pattinson**

**Beauty from pain – Superchick**

**Eva – Nightwish**

**Vampire - Xandria**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

_Slowly, I opened my eyes. I let my gaze wander across the room, taking in everyones stunned faces, not sure what to do next. _

Wow.

Everything was so... clear.

Even though the room was silent, I could hear the noises coming from outside. I could hear the animals in the forest that surrounded us, all the deer, rabbits, even the bugs.

I could _feel_ the air, lightly hugging my limbs.

And I could _see._

It was amazing.

As a human, my eyesight had been very good, I had never needed glasses or anything like that.

But that was nothing compared to this.

It was indescribable. Almost like I had lived my life under water and only been able to pick up shapes, and now, all of a sudden, the water was gone and I was left to see the world for the first time.

I glanced at Alice. She looked nothing like she used to. Her face was much clearer, even more perfect then before. When I had been human, I would have said that her main feature would have been her high cheekbones, or maby her pale skin but now... It was her eyes. Golden and clear, like liquid topaz.

I let my gaze wander to Carlisle. His expression was firm, tense, almost worried. He also looked different from what I remembered, his face was more angular, his skin more luminous. I met his eye and he smiled warmly at me.

Finally, I looked straight at Edward, and as I did, I couldn't stop the shocked gasp that escaped my lips.

I was lost for words.

His skin was its usual pale shade, but it was much more radiant. His bronze hair looked softer and had much more sheen to it. His lips looked fuller and his cheekbones were much more defined. But he was still reconcilable, still _my _Edward.

The first one to do something was, unsurprisingly, Alice.

"You look even better now then in my vision!" she squealed and was by my side in an instant, throwing her arms around me, but unlike before, my eyes could pick up every movement she made.

_Better_ then in her vision? A weak smile spread across my lips, finally, I would be an equal to Edward.

"Stay, there, I'll go and get a mirror".

"Alice, that..." I silenced when I heard my new voice. So... different. Musical. Beautiful.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'll be right back", and with that, she left the room.

"Ignore her", a soft, loving voice whispered from behind.

Before I realized what I was doing, I flung myself into his Edwards arms.

"Thank you" I said in a low voice, almost to low for him to hear. He smiled at me, a warm, tender smile, that would have sent my heart fluttering like crazy if it still had been beating.

"I love you" he breathed in my ear.

Our small, but rather sweet display of affection was cut short as Alice came into view, with a large, oak framed mirror in her hands.

"Alice now isn't a good-"

"Get over it, she'll have to see herself sooner or later, and I vote for the first option" Alice interrupted Carlisle, who had spoken for the first time since I had woken up.

"Here, take a look"

I glanced at the mirror and was momentarily stunned.

Wow.

Slowly, I moved closer to the mirror, watching as my reflection did the same. The dark haired beauty looked nothing like me. Her skin was much more pale, and had a slight glow. Her hair was shinier and had more texture to it and her large eyes were...bright red.

Red?

"My.. my eyes..." I didn't know I had spoken the words out laud until I heard Carlisle's reassuring voice.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's just temporary. Your eyes will dull and then gradually turn golden, as long as you stay away from human blood, that is."

"Oh, okej". I was slightly disturbed, but really, It didn't matter that much. Not now I was reunited with Edward. For the rest of eternity. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell Charlie, or my mum, but that was a problem for the future. Right now, I had to meet up with the rest of my new family.

**And the story ends here... I know nothing happens in this chapter, but it needed some sort of ending :P**

**It feels weird to end it all, I mean, I've been working on it since February...**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who read my story, added to story alert, added to faves and reviewed! It really means SO much to me! Thank you! **

**Playslist:**

**Sakura Kiss - ****Chieko Kawabe **

**Passion/Sanctuary – Hikaru Utada**

**You – Evanescence**

**Her eyes – Pat ****Monahan **

**Little moments – Brad Paisley**

**Love story – Taylor Swift**

**Her – Robert Pattinson**


End file.
